Movies
by Manu259
Summary: Whenever Tanjiro and Kanao go to the movies, they always watch the same type of movie. One day, they begin to wonder if maybe the other doesn't really like them. Modern AU. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Movies

**Movies**

**Welcome, everyone!**

**This will be a one-shot in a modern AU, the original idea comes from Aoisthetic on Discord (I got permission to make it into a fanfic, I hope I did it justice)**

**Quick note: This "_" means that I didn't want to give any names (you'll understand when you read it).**

**Without further ado, on with the one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kimetsu no Yaiba.**

* * *

"Hey Tanjiro, do you want to go somewhere after school?"

"Sorry, I already made plans." He answered.

"Monjiro! I'm not letting you go anywhere until you fight me!"

Kamado Tanjiro let out a sigh as he heard his friend, Hashibira Inosuke, say this for the nth time.

The two of them, along with Agatsuma Zenitsu, were gathering their things in the classroom after the final bell that signaled the end of school.

"It's Tanjiro." He corrected calmly while looking at the eyes of the boar mask his friend always wears. "And I don't have time today, we already had a contest the day before yesterday during club."

"Why don't you have time?" Zenitsu asked.

"I'm going with Kanao to the movies." The red haired teen answered with a smile. "We're meeting at the school entrance."

"…why?" The blond asked in a low tone of voice.

"Zenitsu?" Tanjiro called out while Inosuke continued to move his hands while trying to goad him into another contest.

"Why is it that you have a girlfriend and I don't?!" The Agatsuma yelled before grabbing Tanjiro from the neck of his shirt and started shaking him. "Why?! Why is it that you get to enjoy being all lovey-dovey with a girl and I don't?! What's the difference between you and me, you goody-goody talking forehead?!"

"Z-Zenitsu, c-calm down!" The Kamado said while trying to stop his friend from strangling him.

"What's your secret?! It's not fair that you don't share it! Also, do you know if Kanao has a friend she could introduce me to?!"

"Y-you kno~w all of her friends, same as I-I do." Tanjiro answered.

"And they all rejected me! Stop rubbing salt on the wound!"

With a mark of annoyance in his forehead, Tanjiro grabbed Zenitsu's arms and forced him to stop.

"Calm down! If you know all that, then what do you want me to do?!"

"…forget it." The blonde said in a defeated tone as he let him go. "So, what are you going to watch?"

"We were talking about watching _" Tanjiro answered as he fixed his shirt.

"Isn't that movie for kids?" The Agatsuma asked.

"Yes." The Kamado confirmed with a nod.

"So why are you going to watch it, aren't there better options?"

"I love kid movies, I always watch them with my siblings; we have a family tradition of watching one together the first weekend of every month." He answered with a fond smile.

'This guy…' Zenitsu gritted his teeth. 'He doesn't realize that he could cuddle with the girl if they watch a scary movie or something like that but…' He took another look at his friend's face and bit his tongue. 'I can't berate you about it when you have that expression of childish innocence in your face, damn it!' The blonde grabbed a tissue and began to bite it while pulling from its ends with both hands.

"Zenitsu?! What's wrong?!"

"So Hanao likes those movies too?" Inosuke asked, taking a break from trying to goad the Kamado into another contest.

"It's Kanao and she always says yes when I ask her if it's fine to watch one."

"Couldn't she be saying yes because she knows you like them?"

The other two froze at his words and stared at the masked teen.

"…what? Why are you looking at me like that?!" Inosuke demanded.

'Did… did the pig just ask a smart, sensible question?' Zenitsu thought to himself as he continued to stare in shock.

'I… I never thought about that!' Tanjiro yelled in his mind before propping his shoulders on his desk and hold his head with both hands. 'Kanao always seems happy to watch them so I thought that she liked them too but… thinking back, I never asked her if she likes them or not.' He took a deep breath to calm down. 'Wait, if she didn't like them then she would have said something… right?'

"Zenitsu." The red haired teen called out. "Do you think Kanao is just watching kid movies with me because she knows I like them?"

The blond crossed his arms and thought for a few seconds.

"I can't say for sure but… do you remember how shy she was before you two started dating?"

"Well…" The Kamado trailed off as he remembered. "Yes… her confession wasn't shy at all, though." He added while scratching the back of his head with a small blush.

"Are you doing it on purpose, you talking forehead?" Zenitsu asked as a vein bulged on his forehead in anger but he just sighed. "I'm not saying she is doing that but there is a chance she thinks that if she says no to watch a kids' movie, you would be upset."

"I see…" The red haired teen trailed off with a frown. "I should ask her today while we go to the movies."

"You can't do that." His blond friend chimed in.

The Kamado tilted his head in confusion.

"You have to figure it out on your own, that's what girls like."

"How would you know that? You've never had a girlfriend." Inosuke chimed in.

One could practically hear the sound of glass breaking just before Zenitsu began a screaming match with Inosuke.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU, BOAR-HEAD!"

"HUH? YOU WANT TO GO?!"

"G-guys, calm down." Tanjiro tried to appease the two but they continued to yell at each other. 'Crap, if this goes on I'm going to be late.'

Just as he was thinking that, someone tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, Genya!" Tanjiro greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Sabito-sensei asked me to deal with those two if they were giving you trouble." He answered with a shrug. "He also said something about 'if you're a man then you shouldn't make a girl wait'."

"Thank you, I owe you one!" The Kamado said smiling as he grabbed his bag. "But how did he know I have a date?"

"Makomo-sensei told him." Genya said.

"But… how did she know?"

"She is Makomo-sensei." The black haired teen answered with another shrug.

"Right, that was a silly question."

"Go now, I have this covered." He made a shooing motion with his hand for him to go.

"All right, thanks again." Tanjiro waved at his friend while making his way to the classroom door.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the school entrance.

"You look happy." Kanzaki Aoi said to her friend.

"Eh, is that so?" Tsuyuri Kanao asked.

"So, where are you and Tanjiro-san going today?"

"I-I didn't say that we were going anywhere…"

"You only smile like that when you have a date with him." The blue eyed girl said matter-of-factly. "So?"

"…to the movies." Kanao answered a bit shyly.

"Oh, what are you going to watch?"

"We thought about watching _ but it hasn't been decided yet." She said while adjusting the butterfly ornament that tied her hair into a side ponytail.

"Isn't that movie a bit… childish?"

"Maybe." The Tsuyuri conceded with a giggle. "But we almost always watch those types of movies."

"…"

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing Aoi's frown.

"I-It's nothing…"

"Are you sure?" Kanao pressed a bit.

"…alright, look; do you remember the first time you two went out together to the movies?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Why?"

"Well, Tanjiro-san asked me what movie you would like to watch and I told him that you once mentioned you were waiting to watch _, which is another movie for children."

The purple eyed girl looked confused for a few seconds until it clicked for her.

"Wait, then… Tanjiro is watching those types of movies with me just because I like them?!"

"I mean, I can't be sure of that." Aoi answered before sighing. "But this is Tanjiro-san we're talking about; you know how he is, probably better than anyone."

"I-"

"Kanao!" Before they could continue their conversation, the two heard Tanjiro's voice and turned to his direction. "Sorry for making you wait." He turned towards the other girl. "Good afternoon, Aoi-san."

"Good afternoon." She replied with a nod.

"Ne, Tanjiro-"

"Kamaboko Gonpachiro!" Someone vociferated. "Come here and fight!"

"It's Kamado Tanjiro!" The red haired teen yelled back as he saw Inosuke rushing towards him. "Crap, he managed to slip past Genya."

In a flash, Inosuke jumped over the three and stood between them and the gate.

"Now fight me!"

"I told you, I don't have time today." The Kamado answered with a groan.

"Then we'll just fight with _that_, it doesn't take time." Inosuke answered.

"…are you sure?" Tanjiro asked worriedly. "You always end up unconscious."

"Not today! Today, I win!" Using that as signal, Inosuke rushed forward. "Pig Assault!"

Taking a deep breath, Tanjiro prepared his stance.

Inosuke jumped forwards and leaned back, Tanjiro did the same and…

THUD

…they head-butted each other.

Tanjiro calmly moved back to stand normally while Inosuke just stood in place for a few seconds before falling to the ground.

"See? I told you." The Kamado thought out loud while shaking his head. "Now I have to take him to the infirmary."

"It's okay, I'll take care of him." Aoi chimed in as she moved to help the unconscious teen.

"Really?"

"Yes, go; you don't want to miss the movie." The Kanzaki assured him.

"Thank you Aoi-san!" Tanjiro said with a smile before taking Kanao's hand. "Shall we?"

"Yes." She nodded and waved to Aoi as they walked away.

* * *

Tanjiro and Kanao walked towards the movies hand in hand as they talked.

"I'm really getting worried about Inosuke." The Kamado said with a frown. "I fear that one day I will head-butt him too hard."

"Well, he has been fine so far." Kanao answered. "I don't know of any way to make him stop wanting to compete with you, though."

"Me neither, and I don't mind most of the time, but I can't be competing with him every time he wants." Tanjiro shrugged. "Anyway, we're here." He said as they stood in front of the cinema. "Let's go."

The girl nodded happily.

.

The two were looking at the movies been played now when they remembered their conversations back at the school.

'Is she/he watching kids' movies just because I like them?' The two thought in unison, unbeknownst to the other.

"So, what do you want to watch Kanao?" Tanjiro asked, turning his head to look at her. "Is _ still okay? Or do you want to watch something else?"

"I…" The Tsuyuri trailed off as she watched at the different options. 'Maybe I should offer something else and see if he prefers that.' She thought. "Actually, would you rather watch that one?" She pointed to a mystery movie.

"…"

"Tanjiro?" The black haired girl called out, noticing his silence.

"Kanao… were you watching kids' movies with me just because I like them?" He asked with a sad look.

"Eh?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that you were doing that for me but if you didn't like them then you should have just told me."

"Wha- no! That's not it." Kanao said while shaking her head. "I was talking with Aoi and she told me that she told you I like kids' movies, I thought you were watching them because I like them."

"…wait, so that means… we both like kids' movies?"

"…yes."

The two stared at each other's eyes for a moment before laughing.

"I guess we were worrying about nothing." Tanjiro said between chuckles.

"True, it's a good thing we cleared it up." Kanao answered while giggling.

"Next!" The employee at the counter called out and the two walked forward. "Welcome, what will you watch today?"

They exchanged a glance before smiling and saying at the same time.

"_"

* * *

After the movie.

"The movie was great!" Tanjiro said happily as he and Kanao walked out of the movie theater.

"Yes, I loved the part where he decides to stay with her instead of going with his kid."

"She wasn't really his kid, I think; you can see during the movie that he was still attached to his first kid."

"That's true." Kanao agreed with a smile. "It's a bit sad that he ended up separated from his friends, though."

"I'm sure they will meet again someday!"

"How do you know?"

"I believe that it will happen."

His answer elicited a giggle from the Tsuyuri.

"You're always so optimistic." She said.

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's one of the many things I like about you."

The Kamado froze for a moment when he heard that, making Kanao also stop and realize her words, making her blush.

Tanjiro simply closed the distance between them and hugged her.

"Tanjiro?"

"Have I ever told you how cute you are?"

"A-A few times…" She trailed off while returning the hug.

"…Kanao." The red haired teen began, still hugging her. "There is a tradition in my family about watching a kids' movie the first weekend of every month."

"Really?" The black haired girl asked, a bit surprised at the information and confused at him mentioning it out of nowhere.

"Yes, and that weekend is coming so…" He separated a bit to look at her in the eye but keeping his arms around her; then asked her with a serious expression. "Would you like to come to my house and watch it with us?"

"Eh?!" Kanao's face turned completely red and she looked down to avoid his gaze.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Tanjiro assured her with a kind smile. "I won't pressure you or anything, you don't even have to answer me right now… but could you give it some thought, please?"

The black haired girl glanced back up to watch her boyfriend's expression before taking a step forward and burying her face in his chest.

"I… I would like to go." She said in a whisper.

If anyone were to see Tanjiro when he heard that, they would have seen a smile filled with joy.

* * *

**And done!**

**I loved writing this, we need more TanjiroxKanao stories.**

**Thanks to Aoisthetic for giving me permission to use the idea!**

**I hope you enjoyed, reviews are always appreciated!**

**Until next time.**


	2. Movie night

**Movie night**

**So… I didn't plan on continuing this at first but the way I ended the last chapter, with Tanjiro inviting Kanao to his family's movie night, kept telling me 'continue it' and it eventually went from 'politely asking' to 'screaming in my ear!' so this is the result, haha.**

**As always, I hope you enjoy.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kimetsu no Yaiba.**

* * *

"Do you have everything, Kanao?" Kochou Kanae asked her little sister.

"I think so… yes." Kanao answered after doing a final check through the items on her bag.

"Give our regards to the Kamados." Shinobu mentioned as Kanao moved to the door.

"I will." She said as she put on her shoes. "I'll be going now."

"Alright, have a good time." Kanae said happily. "She looks so happy now."

"True." Shinobu agreed with a nod. "I suppose you were right about her shyness."

"Of course I was, Kanao is adorable after all." The older sister answered.

"I maintain that 'she's adorable' isn't a reason for anything." Shinobu said with half-closed eyes before shrugging. "But as long as she's happy."

* * *

As Kanao walked to the Kamado household.

'It will be okay, just breathe in and breathe out.' She thought, doing just that. 'It's not like I've never been there before, Tanjiro and I have been dating for over a year now, we've met each other's family already… so why am I so nervous?' Kanao let out a sigh as she continued to walk; admittedly, she was walking at a slower pace than usual to give herself time to calm her nerves. 'I guess it's because, in all this time, we've never spent the night at the other's home.'

They've had visited each other's homes before, to study, hang out and a few times to have dinner but there was never a reason to spend the night. Tonight was different, though, since Tanjiro explained that, after having dinner, they watch the movie and by the time it's over it's pretty late so she won't have time to go back home and she doesn't want to impose on Tanjiro by having him walk her back, something that she is certain he would do. He actually offered at first but she convinced him that, as long as it was fine with his family, she doesn't mind spending the night.

'It's okay, Tanjiro's family is nice, I don't have a reason to be nervous.' Nodding to herself, Kanao picked up the pace.

* * *

At the Kamado household.

Tanjiro was helping out with closing his family's bakery; since he's been helping around since he was a lot younger the task is mostly done in autopilot by now, freeing his mind to think about other things.

'Kanao is coming soon.' He thought while humming, letting a smile cross his features.

"You seem happy, Nii-chan." Takeo, Tanjiro's oldest younger brother said.

"I am." Tanjiro said with a nod.

"It's because Kanao-san is coming to visit." Nezuko, his oldest younger sister, and the second oldest after Tanjiro himself, chimed in.

"True." The red haired teen confirmed.

"Hmm, I still think you should have asked us before inviting her." Hanako, the second daughter and fourth child of the Kamado household said with a pout. "This is a family tradition."

"Maybe this is Onii-chan's way of saying that Kanao-san will become family one day." Nezuko mentioned.

Tanjiro's blush matched his hair at her words… but he didn't say anything.

"Wait… I was joking." Nezuko said, surprised that there wasn't an immediate 'it's not like that' or 'I haven't thought that far ahead'.

"No teasing her about this." He said, his eyes narrowing. "I mean it."

The others nodded.

Before they could continue talking, there was a knock on the glass door and Kanao waved from the other side.

"I'll get it." Tanjiro said, walking to the door and opening it.

"Hi." Kanao greeted him. "Thanks for inviting me."

"It's my pleasure." He answered before closing the distance and hugging her; Kanao returning the gesture immediately. "Come on in, I just need to close the shop and I'll meet you inside; Hanako."

"Yes?"

"Could you show Kanao inside?"

"Sure." She said, walking towards the two. "It's nice to see you again, Kanao-san, please come on in."

"Thank you." The girl with butterfly ornament answered, stepping inside the bakery. "Good evening." She greeted Nezuko and Takeo with a bow.

"Good evening." Takeo answered, nodding her way before going back to his task.

"It's nice to see you Kanao-san, please make yourself at home." Nezuko followed with a smile before also going back to her task.

"Follow me." Hanako said as she guided her to their home, just past a door behind the counter of the Kamado bakery.

The home was rather spacious, not surprising considering how well the Kamado bakery does, with a couch large enough for at least five people, six if you squeeze them together and a pair of smaller couches that were still big enough for two people, in front of a large TV, a few pictures of the family hung on the walls, ranging from the time when it was just Tanjiro and Nezuko, all the way to the youngest Kamado child, Rokuta.

"Mom, Dad, Kanao-san is here." Hanako said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Ah, it's nice to see you Kanao-chan." Kie, Tanjiro's mother said smiling.

"Please make yourself at home, dinner will be ready soon." Tanjuro, Tanjiro's father added from one of the couches, having a blanket over him.

"Yes, thank you for having me." She answered with a bow.

"It's our pleasure." Tanjuro assured her with a calm smile. "Tanjiro practically begged us to let you come to our movie night."

"Eh, really?"

"Well, it is a family tradition." The aforementioned said from the door. "I wasn't sure if you would be okay with it."

"Please, the more the merrier." Kie answered. "And you had already invited her, it would be rude to say no."

"Is the bakery closed?"

"Almost dad, Nezuko and Takeo offered to handle the rest."

"Well, why don't you show Kanao where she can leave her stuff? Unless you're planning to have her carry her bag around the entire night." Kie said playfully.

The red haired teen chuckled before signaling Kanao to follow him.

"Here, you can leave your stuff in my room." Tanjiro said as he opened the door to let her in.

"Hey Nii-chan, is your girlfriend here yet?" Shigeru, another of Tanjiro's brothers said.

"She is, come say hi; bring Rokuta too." He answered.

Shigeru did as told and brought the youngest Kamado sibling with him.

"Hello, it's nice to see you." Shigeru said while Rokuta moved behind him.

"Come on Rokuta, say hi, she doesn't bite." Tanjiro assured him while kneeling to be at eye level.

Kanao simply stood there with a smile, waiting patiently.

"…'lo." He said simply.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again." The black haired girl answered.

"Dinner's ready." Nezuko's voice was heard, calling them.

"Ok, let's go." Shigeru said, taking Rokuta's hand and walking towards the living room.

"I see he's still shy." Kanao mentioned, referring to Tanjiro's youngest brother.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll get used to you with time." He assured her. "Anyway, we should hurry to the table."

Kanao nodded, left her bag on top of Tanjiro's bed and followed him to the living room.

.

.

After a delicious meal and sometime talking while the dishes were washed, everyone moved to the couches to watch the movie.

Nezuko, Takeo, Hanako, Shigeru and Rokuta took the large one while Tanjuro and Kie took one of the smaller ones with Tanjiro and Kanao taking the other.

"So what are we watching?" Kanao asked curiously.

"Well, it's Rokuta's turn to choose." Tanjiro said, looking at his brother. "What do you want to watch?"

"Hmm…" He tilted his head with a frown for a second before smiling and saying. "Monsters Inc."

The rest of the Kamados shared a chuckle.

"Is something wrong?" Kanao raised an eyebrow.

"Rokuta tends to choose that movie." Nezuko answered her. "It's his favorite."

"Let's begin, a few more times and I'll be able to recite the entire dialogue of the movie from memory." Shigeru said happily.

Takeo got up, put the movie on the DVD player and pressed play.

"Are you okay with this movie?" Tanjiro whispered to Kanao.

"Yes, I've seen it a few times too, I really like it." She answered in the same tone.

"Can you pass me the popcorn?" Takeo asks his father as the logos begin.

.

.

"I know we've seen it a lot of times but that last part always makes me smile." Tanjiro said.

"Yeah, it looks like Sully won't be able to see her again and then Mike helps him out." Kanao agreed.

"They had some fights but they're great friends." Nezuko added.

A yawn from Rokuta brought everyone out of their thoughts.

"Well, I think that means it's time for bed." Tanjuro said with a chuckle as he picked up Rokuta. "Good night everyone."

"Good night." The others answered as they saw Tanjuro and Kie walk towards Rokuta's room, that he shares with Shigeru.

"I'll be going to sleep too." Shigeru said with a yawn.

"Yeah, me too."

"Me three." Hanako and Takeo said in order.

"Good night Onii-chan, Kanao-san." Nezuko said as she went to her room that she shared with Hanako while Takeo went to his own room.

"We should go to bed as well." Tanjiro said, earning a nod from his girlfriend.

The two got up from the couch and walked to Tanjiro's room.

"You can have my bed, I'll take out the futon." He said, already doing that.

"But-"

"No buts." The red haired teen interrupted gently. "You're the guest here."

"…all right." Kanao yielded, knowing that Tanjiro wouldn't budge about this. "I'll go change in the bathroom; I'll knock before I come in again."

"Okay." He answered just before she took her bag and left.

.

A few minutes later, Tanjiro had finished preparing the futon and changed into his pajamas, a checkered black and green shirt with green pants.

Almost immediately after he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Kanao did as told and entered the room wearing a pink nightgown, her butterfly ornament on her hand and her hair falling loosely behind her.

"You look beautiful." Tanjiro blurted out the moment she came in.

"Th-thank you." She said with a blush while averting her gaze.

Without a word, Tanjiro closed the distance and cupped her face with both hands; he stood there, not doing anything but look into her purple irises as if waiting for something.

Smiling bashfully, Kanao closed her eyes and leaned a bit closer, letting Tanjiro know that he had her permission; he finished closing the distance and kissed her softly on her lips, Kanao wrapped her arms around his back as she leaned a bit closer.

A minute later, the two separated.

"I wanted to kiss you for a while now." He admitted, his face matching the color of his hair.

"Me too." She answered, resting her head on his chest while Tanjiro wrapped his arms around her back.

"…we should go to sleep." He said after a few minutes.

"Nnh…" She nodded, still in the same position; eventually, they stopped hugging and moved to their respective beds.

"Good night, Tanjiro." Kanao said, lying down on Tanjiro's bed.

"Sweet dreams." He answered from the futon.

.

.

An hour later.

"Tanjiro, are you asleep?" Kanao whispered, not wanting to wake him up in case he was.

"No." He answered in the same volume. "Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to thank you for inviting me." She said, moving to lie on her side with both arms extended towards him. "You said this was a family tradition so I was worried if I would be a nuisance for coming here."

"You're never a nuisance, Kanao." Tanjiro said, also laying on his side so he could look at her, the moonlight coming from the window providing enough light to make out her form. "I'm sure my parents and siblings would tell you the same."

"I know, your family is really nice." She said with a somewhat downcast look.

"Hey." He moved closer to the bed and took her right hand with his own. "What's wrong?"

"…it's nothing."

"Kanao." The black haired girl looked at him. "Please, you can talk to me." He said, his eyes conveying his worry better than any words could.

"It's just… when I see your family, I can't help but wonder why my parents abandoned me." She confessed. "Don't get me wrong, I love the Kochos and they _are_ my family; even if my biological parents were to show up and say that they want me to come with them I would say 'no' in a heartbeat… I just can't help but wonder why."

Tanjiro squeezed her hand.

"It's their loss." He said. "They missed on having a wonderful daughter."

"Thank you, Tanjiro." Kanao smiled.

"Anytime."

They maintained that position for a few seconds when the black haired girl suddenly looked down.

"Kanao?" Tanjiro called out, worried that she may still be upset.

Without a word, Kanao got down from the bed and moved under the covers of Tanjiro's futon to lie down beside him.

"Kanao?" He repeated.

Once again, there was no response, she simply moved closer, burying her face on his neck while her hands moved to his chest.

'Is she still upset?' The red haired teen wondered as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer.

.

.

Half an hour passed and Kanao didn't seem to have any intention of moving, he even thought that she may have fallen asleep like that.

While Tanjiro considers himself an affectionate person and he loves to hold her in his arms the situation now was a bit… complicated.

'I can't sleep at all.' Because, while he is beyond respectful and would never do something that Kanao doesn't want, he was still a teenager; it was next to impossible for him to remain calm when lying down with a beautiful girl in his arms. "Ehm, Kanao?" He whispered to see if she was still awake.

"Yes?" She asked; her tone seemingly calm.

"We really should go to sleep."

"I suppose." Kanao conceded but didn't make a move to get up.

"So… could you go back to my bed?" He asked

"Can't we sleep like this?"

"Th-that… could be a problem."

"Why?"

"Because…" The Kamado trailed off, trying to come up with a good reason but in the end, his honest nature forced him to say. "Because… because it's getting difficult to control myself." He admitted, closing his eyes and waiting for her to respond.

He expected Kanao to let out an 'Oh…' before moving back, hiding the blush on her face and lying down on his bed, wishing him good night again.

But that didn't happen, she still didn't move.

"Kanao?" He called out, opening his eyes again.

"…ould… op you." She whispered.

"S-sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I… I wouldn't stop you." She repeated a bit louder.

"…eh?" It took Tanjiro a few seconds to process her words and the moment it clicked, his gob smacked expression changed to a neutral one.

He gently moved Kanao a bit away from him, just enough to look at her face; she was blushing harder than he has ever seen but wasn't averting her eyes.

Slowly, Tanjiro closed the distance and brushed her lips with his own, slowly deepening the kiss as he moved her so she was lying face up on the futon and he had his arms and legs at each side of Kanao to not put his weight on top of her.

"I mean it, Kanao." He said, moving back to lock gazes with her. "If you don't tell me to stop now, I can't promise I will listen later."

The black haired girl smiled, moving one hand to caress the side of his face.

"Yes, you would." She said giving him a loving gaze. "If I told you to, you would stop at any time." Kanao said with certainty. "But I won't."

Tanjiro leaned in to the point their noses were touching.

"Last chance." He breathed out in a whisper.

Kanao's answer was to close the distance and kiss him.

Tanjiro didn't ask again.

* * *

The next morning.

"Good morning." Nezuko said to her parents while stifling a yawn.

Kie was preparing breakfast while Tanjuro was preparing the table.

"Good morning, Nezuko." Her father greeted her back.

"Hey Dad, should you be doing that?"

"Don't worry, I'm better after sleeping."

"You've said that before." Takeo said, having heard the last part.

"Do you think your mother would let me help her if I was still feeling ill?" The older Kamado countered calmly.

"No, I would not." Kie chimed in with a grin.

"Morning." Shigeru said, walking in with a half-sleep Rokuta at his side. "Hmm, Tan-nii isn't up yet? He's usually the first at the table."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Tanjuro answered.

As if on cue, Tanjiro and Kanao walked into the living room, holding hands.

"Good morning." The two said with a sleepy smile.

Everyone greeted them back and sat at the table where the food was already served.

"Ne, Tanjiro-nii." Rokuta called out, earning his older brother's attention. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yes, I'm fine, why?"

"Did you have a nightmare last night?"

"No…" He trailed off, confused by the sudden question.

"And…" Rokuta glanced at Kanao. "Did you?"

"No."

"Is something wrong, Rokuta?" Nezuko asked.

"I thought I heard groans and screams from Tanjiro-nii's room last night." He answered. "So I thought they might be having a nightmare."

Tanjuro and Kie's eyes widened for a second before they glanced at each other.

"Maybe it was a dream." Rokuta's father offered with his signature calmness.

"Really?" The youngest Kamado asked.

"Yeah that must be it, the walls are pretty thick; they would have to scream really loud for you to hear them." Takeo chimed in.

"And if either was having a nightmare so bad that it was heard through the walls, I'm sure the other would wake up and comfort them before you could hear them." Nezuko added.

"That's true." Rokuta conceded.

"Now, let's eat before it gets cold." Kie said, bringing that conversation to a close. "By the way, Kanao-san."

"Yes?!" She asked, a bit too quickly.

"Would you like to come to our movie night next month?"

"You can invite your sisters too if you want." Tanjuro added before looking around the table. "Are there any objections?"

Everyone but Tanjiro shook their head, since his stance on the matter was obvious.

"I would love that; thank you!" Kanao said with a bright smile.

"And Tanjiro." Tanjuro called out.

"Yes?"

"Are you careful?" He asked, making sure to convey the double meaning of his words through his tone.

"Y-yes, I'm careful." Tanjiro answered, trying to keep his blush under control.

"Very well, then."

The other Kamado siblings glanced at each other in confusion, not understanding why their oldest brother and Kanao seemed so embarrassed but were distracted by the food before anyone could voice that question.

* * *

After breakfast.

Kanao thanked them again and got changed, Tanjiro also got changed and insisted on walking her home; something neither would argue.

The Kamados wished them a safe trip and told Kanao to come visit whenever she wants.

Around fifteen minutes after they left the house.

"Your parents know, don't they?" Kanao asked, not being able to look at him from embarrassment.

"I think if Rokuta didn't say anything they might not have found out but… yeah, I'm sure they know." Tanjiro answered, scratching the back of his neck while blushing. "You don't have to worry, it's not like they would go around telling people and my siblings didn't seem to realize." He added to try and reassure her.

"Yeah…" She trailed off, still not meeting his gaze.

"So…" Tanjiro got closer and grabbed her hand. "Is it okay… if we do it again sometime?" He asked with a blush that matched his hair.

"…I would love that." Kanao whispered, intertwining their fingers and leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**And done! For real this time! …maybe! …wow, I feel a sense of déjà vu.**

**I'll be honest, I'm not sure how it ended up like this but at the same time, I don't have a problem with it.**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time.**


End file.
